Luí le chéile
by abbywesten
Summary: Episode tag to "Old Bones". Tara doesn't want Jax to leave, and it turns out that they both have more to say. Further notes/disclaimers inside.


A/N: Just a short episode tag – this is how I would have liked to see "Old Bones" end. A really good episode, in my opinion, but I wasn't thrilled with the way it left things between Jax and Tara. Full disclosure: I haven't yet seen "The Pull", so it's entirely possible this is somewhat AU. Or not.

Either way, it's just for fun, I own nothing, I only write what I like to read. Also, please note that this is my first story for Sons of Anarchy, and also my first attempt at this particular genre. In other words, go easy. I hope you enjoy. –abby

**********

"Jax." Tara watched as her former lover, her high school sweetheart and first true love, stopped in his tracks. He turned back slowly, gingerly stepping on his injured left leg.

"Yeah?" Jax sounded tired. His face was hidden in the shadows, but Tara knew his expression was every bit as weary as his voice. Sam Crow's VP had been through a lot, even before Kohn had shown up and thrown them all into turmoil.

"Come on." Tara stood up and gestured toward her front door. "Let me take a look at your leg."

Jax resisted, refusing to move from his spot on the driveway. "Nah. 'S okay. They patched me up at the station." He shifted his weight uncomfortably, and the accompanying grimace of pain did not go unnoticed.

Tara rolled her eyes slightly, and allowed her lips to quirk into a regretful smile. "I'm sure that was top-notch care. Come on. It's the least I can do, since it's my fault you got stabbed in the first place."

Shaking his head, Jax took a careful step forward. "This was not your fault, Tara. Kohn did this. Not you." It was his turn to smile ruefully. "Don't worry, he knows how I feel about it."

"So I heard." Tara brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face as she descended the porch steps. She stood close to Jax and grazed her fingers lightly across his cheek. "Please? I need to see for myself that you're okay."

Jax sighed deeply before relenting. Grudgingly he allowed Tara to slip beneath his arm. She pressed her slender frame close to his, and surreptitiously offered support as he limped toward the front door. Jax did have to admit that his thigh felt like it was on fire. He was relieved when they made it into the house and he was finally settled on the comfortable sofa.

"Stay," Tara said with a smile as she went to retrieve her medical bag from the Cutlass. Once outside, Tara scolded herself inwardly. _Pull it together. Your heart is beating out of control, just like a giddy schoolgirl. Settle down, Doctor. _She took a couple of calming breaths before going back inside.

By the time she returned to the den, Jax was stretched out on the couch and by all appearances he was sound asleep. Tara sighed softly.

"Problem, Doc?" Jax asked without opening his eyes.

_How does he do that?_ Tara wondered briefly before brushing the question aside to reply, "Take off your pants." _Jesus, Tara. Why don't you just cut to the chase?_

Jax opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow, clearly amused.

She gestured at his injured thigh, attempting to regain some dignity. "So I can examine your leg, Jackson."

A sincere grin spread across Jax's handsome features, and Tara couldn't help but smile genuinely in reply. _He's always been able to read me like a book._

Still somewhat embarrassed, Tara kept a distance and averted her eyes while Jax removed his shoes and jeans. _Keep it together, Tara. You're just examining an injury. Don't expect anything more._

"Relax, darlin'," came the familiar voice. "It ain't like you've never seen me before."

Tara turned back toward Jax – _right now he's your patient,_ she reminded herself sternly – and gasped at what she saw. His left leg was a mess of dried blood from mid-thigh all the way down to his ankle. The wound itself was bandaged, but blood was beginning to soak through the gauze.

"I need to clean that up," Tara said abruptly, scurrying into the kitchen. Jax watched her go.

After a moment, Tara returned with some clean dish rags and a bowl of warm water. She knelt beside the couch and gently removed the bandages. Jax sat quietly as she began cleaning the blood from his leg. When she began working on the wound itself, however, he couldn't suppress a grunt of pain.

"I'm sorry." The young doctor paused in her ministrations. "Jesus, Jax, what did he stab you with?"

"Floyd's scissors. He must've grabbed them off the shelf when I shoved him into the mirror," Jax said absently. "I should've paid more attention."

"I'm just glad it was only your thigh," Tara said softly. She finished cleaning the injury and began to bandage it as she continued, "It'll be sore for a while, but should heal up nicely. It could have been a lot worse."

"Mmm," he murmured.

Tara taped off the gauze, and looked up to see Jax's blue gaze locked on her. "What is it?"

Jax lifted his hand and gently caressed Tara's cheek. "I'm sorry for…before. You're right, that wasn't me saying those things. I just-"

"Shhhh," was Tara's only reply as she placed a finger across his lips. "Don't worry about it."

He continued to look deep into her eyes, tracing his thumb across her cheekbone, but said nothing.

After a moment Tara spoke. "I**_ did_** mean what I said. Thank you. I may not have come back here so that you could protect me, but I'm glad you did." She paused. "And glad **_I_** did. I've missed you, Jax."

"I've missed you too," came the gruff reply.

Without warning, Jax leaned over and brushed his lips against hers. Momentarily surprised, once Tara recovered she willingly returned the passionate kiss. Jax ran his fingers through Tara's hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a moment, Jax reached down and easily scooped the slender woman onto the couch beside him. Their lips never parted, not until Jax removed her shirt in one smooth motion. She took the opportunity to pull away his cut and then the shirt beneath.

Breathing hard, Tara pressed her body into Jax, allowing him to strip her of her jeans.

----------

Jax wasn't sure what had possessed him to kiss Tara the night before, but he did not regret it. He lay quietly, reveling in her warm body, finding her slight weight a comfort. Jax listened to her breathe as he relaxed on the couch. Tara snuggled beside him, perfectly tucked in the crook of his arm, as if the previously missing piece of a puzzle._ She __**was**__ missing. I've been missing her all these years, ever since she left. Hell, we were just kids back then. How could anybody know what they want at that age?_

He dropped a gentle kiss on the top of Tara's head. She stirred, lifting her head and smiling sleepily. "Morning," she whispered. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

_We aren't kids anymore,_ Jax thought to himself. He smiled in return as he stroked Tara's hair. "A'ight, baby. I'm gonna be just fine."


End file.
